


Following Orders

by SamuelJames



Category: NCIS
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Tony submits to Tim, sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Following Orders

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Following Orders  
> Pairing: Tony DiNozzo/Tim McGee  
> Rating: 18+/NC-17  
> Summary: The first time Tony submits to Tim, sort of.  
> Notes: Written for BDSM Fandom's Spring Prompt Challenge where the prompt was NCIS, Tony/Tim, It started as a prank. I kind of deviated from the prompt a little.  
> Kink: Dom/sub relationship  
> Disclaimer: NCIS is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

They've been together a while now so Tim knows exactly what Tony has in mind when he smiles at him like that. He has to get these next two chapters down while he's still inspired.

"I'm bored."

"I'm busy, Tony. Be a good boy and we can have fun later. I just need to get this finished."

Tony is quiet for a few minutes. "Do you want a coffee?"

"Yes please, Tony."

A few minutes later Tony brings him his coffee which he's grateful for. He's less grateful for the kisses on his neck and hand sliding down his chest."'Soon, Tony. Be patient."

Tony is quiet again for a few moments, at least till he finishes his coffee and then he sighs. Tim turns to face him.

"If I weren't here what would you do."

"Watch a movie, watch porn, go grocery shopping. You need a wider variety of breakfast food."

Tim smiles. "Okay. I have an idea. For every chore you do while I'm writing you get to choose the sex act of your choice for later or pick a movie you want me to watch."

"You're on. I'll clean the kitchen, empty the dishwasher, load the dishwasher, do some dusting, get groceries, make lunch and I'm sure I can think of a few other things."

"You must really be horny."

"Almost always."

Tim gets lots of peace and quiet for the next few hours, save for occasional questions about where he keeps his dusters and if he has any cook books. He doesn't cook that much so Tony goes online and prints out a recipe. He takes it to the store with him. Tim takes a coffee break and has to admit the place is clean. Maybe a rewards system for Tony is a great idea.

He finishes chapter two a few minutes before Tony returns. He brainstorms ideas for introducing more of Tommy's family and scribbles a few ideas in his notebook. When Tony gets back they put away the groceries and then Tony asks for his first reward.

"Any chance of you letting me suck you off here in your kitchen?"

"Any chance? I don't think you want to. You couldn't keep your hands off me earlier."

"I do want it. Please let me."

Tim looks at him but doesn't answer.

Tony kneels in front of him. "Please, Tim. You know you like it. I want to make you lose control, make you come, feel your fingers in my hair as I swallow. I want to, I really want to."

Tim sighs and unzips his pants as if being blown is a hardship. Tony moves forward and presses his face against Tim's boxers. He kisses Tim's cock through the material and and then pulls Tim's boxers down. Tim rests his hands on the counter, trying to keep steady. Tony knows just what it takes to get him off and Tim groans as Tony teases the head of his cock. Tony moves his tongue quickly, fondles Tim's balls and moans himself as he does it which turns Tim on even more. Tony looks up at him and Tim can't help thrusting forward. Tony puts his hands behind his back and opens his mouth, apparently content to let Tim set the pace. It doesn't take long till Tim comes and Tony swallows, licking his lips like it's the best thing he's ever tasted.

"Need anything else from me?"

"It's your day, Tony. You get to decide."

"I liked you being forceful."

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Tony shakes his head, still smiling up at Tim. It's then that Tim realises Tony hasn't come. He fixes his clothes and Tony just patiently waits. Tony is never patient.

"Still hard, Tony?"

"Yeah."

"You really liked the forcefulness?"

"A lot. I take orders well."

Tim considers the implications. They're not entirely vanilla but he's pretty sure that the occasional use of blindfolds is a far step from giving orders to his lover. "Do you want an order now?"

"If it's what you want."

"You can say no."

"I'll say yes."

"Open your jeans, pull them down a little. Your underwear too, want you to jerk off for me. Want to watch."

Tony moves quickly, taking off his t-shirt too. Tim leans against the counter while Tony puts on a show for him. He notices the way Tony pinches his nipples harshly, twisting them slightly and scraping them with his nails. Is this something Tony wants him to do? He notes the way Tony grips his cock, the flick of his thumb over the head as he pulls on one of his nipples. Tony warns him that he's close and then bites his lip as he speeds up his strokes. He tilts his head back as he comes and breathes heavily as he wipes his hand on his jeans.

"That was gorgeous, Tony."

"I'll do the laundry. Got a wipe for the floor?"

Tim puts out his hand to help Tony up and kisses him. He runs his hand down Tony's back and cups his ass. "Clean up can wait. If you want this, want orders more regularly we need to talk."

"Did you like it?"

Tim nods. He's surprised at how good it felt having Tony obey him and loved how much Tony seemed to enjoy it.

Tony fixes his jeans but leaves his belt open and pulls Tim over to the couch. "I loved you watching me. I've had fantasies before of being ordered, being restrained, nothing too heavy." Tony takes Tim's hand. "Could you do that for me?"

"Sure, you'll have to guide me though."

Tony smiles widely. "Thank you. I'll tell you anything you need to know."


End file.
